<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hallucinations by imbxdateverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350494">Hallucinations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything'>imbxdateverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FebuWhump2021, Hallucinations, Malcolm Bright Whump, Prompt: Hallucinations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a retelling of episode 5 season 1 of the show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hallucinations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had no idea what to write for this day's prompt so I just,,,,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would have been simple, were it anyone, but the moving disaster named Malcolm Bright, inflicted with drugs.</p><p>But, of course, it were him and, <em>of course</em>, Dani had to stay to keep an eye on Malcolm.</p><p>She didn't <em>really</em> mind, even though it was technically a way for Gil to 'punish' her.</p><p>At first it was fine.</p><p>Bright was being jumpy and overly excited but, honestly, he was always a bit weird, so Dani wasn't particularly concerned with his behaviour.</p><p>She did, in fact, become concerned when Bright emerged from the bathroom with a scared look on his face.</p><p>The fact that he was muttering to himself and looking around every now and again was yet another reason for Dani to worry.</p><p>"You okay, Bright?" She asked as she continued preparing the grilled cheese they had settled on.</p><p>She, then, heard the profiler whisper multiple 'No's but Dani had a feeling that it wasn't to her question and decided to ask him again, this time louder.</p><p>Again, though, no answer came from Malcolm, only mumbling.</p><p>The thought of going over to check on him crossed Dani's mind but before she could move Bright had already gotten up from where he was sitting and run to the bathroom.</p><p>Dani immediately abandoned her cooking to follow after him, only to find a very panicked Malcolm clutching at his chest as if he were in pain.</p><p>"Bright. Bright!" She exclaimed, trying to calm him down, but alas, Malcolm was only panicking more.</p><p>Being at her wit's end, Dani suddenly punched Bright unconscious.</p><p>As she watched him slide down the wall, Dani run a hand through her hair before sighing.</p><p>Dani decided that he was best left alone for now, before she got out of the bathroom and to the kitchen of Bright's apartment.</p><p>She sat down on one of the island stools with the intent of keeping watch through the night.</p><p>Despite that, she woke with a start as loud music started playing, not knowing when she fell asleep or even <em>how</em> she fell asleep on a counter.</p><p>Well, Dani wasn't particularly picky and  Malcolm did seem to be in a better mood that he was last night, so she didn't question it as the two of them spoke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading:))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>